


The Phantom Zero

by axayashinoceres



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Build, phantom thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new masked man in the capital of Area 11, now known again as Japan. And the people, Japanese and Britannian alike, call him the Phantom Zero. Drawn by the name of 'Zero', Suzaku took it upon himself to chase this new enigma - and stop the series of thievery the phantom thief leaves in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another Phantom Thief fanfic! Yeah, it's kinda like my thing to write at least one Phantom Thief fic for every fandom I fancy. This is actually pretty old and still unfinished. I put this on the backburner and now it just made its comeback.
> 
> Originally I wasn't supposed to post any new stories until I finish some of my current ones here in AO3 (my Snk fics) but I decided 'what the hey' and tada!!
> 
> Code Geass and its characters are not mine but the wonderful works of CLAMP (my gratitude to you wonderful women!!) But this plot is mine and as such copyright is still applicable regardless of this being a fanfic. Please have some respect.

So far Suzaku’s morning was going fine. He was enjoying his breakfast outside on the castle grounds before the Britannia Royal family arises. As it was, his good mood dampened a little when he read the headlines on his newspaper. An impeccably dressed and masked thief the people named the Phantom Zero had struck again last night. This is the third theft and he’s afraid that Princess Nunnally is already occupied enough and can do without the complaints of the aristocracy. For sure, this Phantom Zero’s victims are all nobles. This commotion has gone on far enough in Suzaku’s opinion. And he’ll make sure to put a stop to it no matter what.

       He’ll have to excuse himself from his usual routines. Nunnally has been urging him to do something else from the norm so she’ll understand and rejoice because of it. First order of business is to contact the sector handling this case and study it before he makes any move to apprehend the cosplaying thief.

     That settled, he dug into his breakfast. Thank goodness Lelouch slept late last night or he wouldn’t have this brief respite from his childhood friend’s constant teasing. Suzaku sighed. At least Lelouch is back. He shuddered, remembering the time when they all thought that Lelouch was dead, by his own hands no less.

 

\- - - - -

 

Lelouch skipped down the stairs two at a time to get to the bright and spacious dining hall to join Nunnally for breakfast. Sure enough, he found his sister sitting on the left of the head of the table, seemingly staring intently on her untouched meal. The sharp hearing she developed through her blind years enabled her to hear her brother’s entrance. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

“Good morning, brother!” she greeted him.

Lelouch smiled and greeted back, kissing her cheek lovingly. “You waited for me again, didn’t you,” he mock-scolded her. “Didn’t I tell you that breakfast is best eaten freshly served?”

Nunnally looked down on her lap guiltily. It seems that she’s still insecure of his existence by her side again. She was afraid that he might disappear any moment and his return, a figment of her imagination all this time. Lelouch sighed.

“Nunnally, don’t make that face this early in the morning,” he said, smiling gently when she brightened up again. He sat at the head of the table while the servants placed down his breakfast in front of him. “Look at the sun shining brightly today,” he said, looking out the tall window nearest to him.

“It promises to be a lovely day today,” Nunnally agreed, also looking out the window. And as if in answer, a breeze blew in and ruffled the siblings’ hairs a bit.

Lelouch made a face as he remembered something and turned to Nunnally. “By the way Nunnally, where is Suzaku right now?”

Nunnally paused in thought and answered. “He’s out and won’t be coming back until late in the afternoon. You wouldn’t believe what he said to me this morning before he left, Brother. He asked to be excused from his duties for a few indefinite days,” she clapped her hands in delight.

The raven-haired young man blinked in surprise. “You don’t say?” he asked thoughtfully.

“Oh yes,” Nunnally continued. “Come to think of it, he said something about visiting the Crimes Sector today. He was saying something about a common thief abusing the name of Zero these days.” Lelouch stiffened at that. “At least he’s doing something different today,” she went on, oblivious to her brother’s reaction. She then hummed happily to herself as she ate her breakfast with relish.

Lelouch smirked. It seems that he and Suzaku are once again unexpected participants in the game of chase whether the other knows it or not.

 

\- - - - -

 

Lelouch walked around  the castle grounds, contemplating his next move now that Suzaku was on the case. That added pressure on his behalf. He sighed at his predicament. But nothing makes the game more thrilling than a challenge. In which case, the challenge will be how long before Suzaku can catch him, if he can catch him at all. Lelouch smirked, in a better mood already.

“Brother!” someone called out to him. “Big Brother!” he called again. It was Rolo who was coming up from behind him. Lelouch turned to receive him.

“Rolo, don’t push yourself too hard. You’re still recovering,” he reprimanded the young man, a worried expression crossing his pale face.

“So-sorry,” he panted, still recovering his breath from the light sprint he did. “I didn’t want to miss you.”

Lelouch smiled. “Well I’m glad you caught me. I need to tell you of some unexpected developments that just made our… ‘activities’ a whole lot interesting.” And he then proceeded to tell him what he knows.

“Should we take some precautions, Brother?” Rolo asked worriedly.

The amethyst-eyed prince shook his head. “There’s no need. We were precautious from the beginning, Rolo.”

Rolo smiled and agreed. “You’re right, Brother. We’re not exactly doing anything wrong…”

Lelouch laughed a bit. “There is another way of doing things. But since when was I ever conventional?”

Rolo only smiled again. “So what do we do now?”

“Now we go for an outing and gather info on our next target,” Lelouch said, placing an arm around Rolo’s shoulders and led him  to his room. “But first we need to blend in.”

The two brothers changed into drastically common clothing to look just like any ordinary citizen of Japan. Lelouch freed his long hair from its low ponytail and wore his anti-glare reading glasses. Rolo wore a hat on his head.Together they went out and drove Lelouch’s own personal car, a gift Nunnally gave him for his return, to a public parking lot to leave it there.

The next step was to use the public transportation to blend in with the crowd. They followed the flow of people and walked among them. Soon they decided to go in one of the nearby, inexpensive looking bar for lunch and some eavesdropping.

The bell on the door chimed as the two Lamperouge brothers came in. No one even turned their way save for a waiter eyeing them in anticipation. They sat at the nearest, small, nondescript, round, wooden table and immediately the waiter approached them to take their orders. A curt, ‘Two hamburgers, fries, and two glasses of water’ sent the young man scrambling. In the meantime, they listened for any spreading word-of-mouth news containing some of their close friends’ dire predicaments, being victims of theft in the hands of some rich bastards. They were not disappointed.

Three guys on a table next to theirs, were talking seriously. “Don’t get me wrong, fellas,” the big man whose back was turned to them said. “Princess Nunnally vi Britannia did great and still does. That doesn’t mean all them rich Britannians are satisfied. Poor Ami was ambushed by one of those bastards before dawn broke. Those rich foreigners took her locket she inherited from her mother, practically a family heirloom she said. And get this, they only mugged her because they branded her as a traitor being half-Brit, half-Japanese.”

“Tanaka is right,” another one said. “You should have seen her and her kids this morning. It was like they got their lives sucked out of them. They were poor enough as is.”

Just then, a waitress came to their table with their refills. With no shame at all, she joined their conversation. “There’s nothing to worry about Tanaka-san. I’m sure the Phantom Zero will do something about it. Ami-san will be even better after Zero’s help.”

 


	2. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last update until further notice. Things should slow down at this point but this story is DEFINTELY not on hold. Patience is a virtue~~

“Phantom Zero?”

“You mean that new cosplaying figure that suddenly popped out of nowhere?” the man named Tanaka asked rhetorically. “I heard the news. He’s been publicly branded by the media as the thief version of our national hero.”

Lelouch hid his smirk by taking a bite of his hamburger. Honestly, this was not the first time he was publicly branded as the opposite of what he actually is. When he was still Zero, he was branded as a terrorist when in fact he was a hero. And during his short reign as Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, he was seen as a tyrant when in fact he was a just ruler.

Granted it was part of the Zero Requiem at the time but he did it for the sake of a peaceful world Nunnally could safely live in. And now carrying the identity of Phantom Zero playing the role of Robin Hood of old English literature, he’s been branded as a greedy, sly and overconfident thief.

“Are you done?” Lelouch asked Rolo, careful not to mention his name. Rolo nodded and they left the bar. It was now time to research before the Phantom Zero strikes once again. Strategies and well-thought out plans make for an exciting and challenging game of chess after all. All one has to do is just move the pieces.

\- - - - -

“Sir, Knight of Zero - Kururugi Suzaku is here to see you.”

“Yes, let him in. Bring up some tea and you can have your lunch break. Make sure that no one disturbs me no matter what until Mr. Kururugi leaves.”

“Yes sir,” the secretary replied and left immediately to carry out the order.

Suzaku went straight to the point. “Give me all the files you have pertaining to the case of the Phantom Zero’s heists.”

The man in charge of the Crimes Sector stared in silence for awhile. “I don’t know what your rank entails, Knight Kururugi but I just can’t hand over classified information without just cause.”

The Japanese knight sighed but was nonetheless pleased at the man’s efficiency. “The victims are Britannian nobles. That gives me jurisdiction to interfere and offer my services. Besides, this man is disturbing the peace that many died for, that took many of Princess Nunnally’s family. And he’s using Zero’s name in vain.”

The director sighed. “It was the public who named him.”

“All the more reason to capture him. He doesn’t deserve it,” Suzaku said firmly. The director gave him a disk. He was resigned and this could be for the better. At least the higher ups won’t be breathing down his neck.

“The record of the thefts, the victims’ information and the stolen articles are in there. We also have a rough sketch of the culprit based from the witnesses who caught sight of him but it’s completely useless unless he comes out in broad daylight. All we got is that our guy has one heck of a sense of humor,” the director briefed him.

Suzaku quirked a brow. “What do you mean, Director?”

The old man scratched the back of his head. “You’ll have to see for yourself, my lord. We’ll contact you when we have new developments. Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s time for my lunch break. Good day, Knight of Zero.”

“Good day, Director. I really appreciate this,” Suzaku said. He saw himself out and in a government car. He was so preoccupied with thoughts of the Phantom Zero that he nearly lost his seat when his phone rang. He answered it immediately, not bothering to look at the screen.

“Hello? Ah, Princess is there something you need? Lunch? No, not yet. Of course I don’t mind. But what about Lelouch and Rolo? Out? I understand. I finished a lot earlier than expected. Okay, I’m on my way, Nunnally. Bye.”

Suzaku talked to the chauffeur through intercom to head back home. When he gets back, he’s going to get an earful for leaving Nunnally alone. He already has a lot on his plate as it is. He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. He wouldn’t have it any other way though. It’s actually great that he was back when they all thought he was gone. At least he didn’t have to wear the Zero suit anymore.

He chuckled at the memory of the moment he took off Zero’s helmet and saw the look of shock on everyone’s faces when they found out that he, Suzaku, was still alive. It was a double shocker though, since Lelouch came back from the dead and now his knight reveals himself to be alive as well.

The car stopped and Suzaku snapped out of his thoughts. He didn’t notice that they were back. He wondered back to the case he just took upon himself to solve, as he got out of the car. _Is he a young man foolish enough to think that he can start something all by himself? Does he think this is all a game?_

 

He didn’t want another Lelouch at this time of peace, not when it can be prevented. That’s why it’s better to take him off the streets, stop his activities that’s disturbing the newly established peace.

“Welcome back Suzaku,” Nunnally ran to him, honestly happy to see him.

Suzaku smiled. “I’m back, Nunnally.”

\- - - - -

An hour later Suzaku heard the smooth engine of a car outside. Lelouch and Rolo made it back home safely. He made it to the entrance to intercept them but Nunnally had beaten him to it. She ran to her brothers with open arms and threw herself first into Lelouch’s embrace.

“Brother! Welcome home,” she greeted gleefully. She extricated herself from Lelouch and fondly embraced Rolo, her adoptive brother. “Welcome back, Rolo.”

Rolo stiffly embraced her, still not used to the loving gestures of a girl he used to attempt to kill. Lelouch smiled at Rolo, proud of his new and not-so-new little brother. He joined them, engulfing the two, twin-like siblings in his long arms. The action elicited a giggle from his little sister, and gradually relaxed Rolo. Pretty soon they beckoned Suzaku to join their group hug. Unfortunately, Suzaku was infected by their homely atmosphere and reluctantly joined them, putting Lelouch’s scolding session out of his mind for the moment.

Unfortunately yet again, so wrapped up were they in their familial bonding that they missed the hum of another car parking out front. “Oh? What’s this? Group hug? Can I join in?” the voice of Gino rang from behind them. Then Gino got them all in a tight embrace, nearly squeezing their air supply dry.

“G-Gino, let go,” Suzaku gasped out.

“T-Too tight,” Lelouch said faintly.

“C-Can’t breathe,” Nunnally cried out breathlessly.

Rolo closed his eyes upon impact. But he opened them and stared right at Gino’s eyes, activating his  _Geass_ and stopped him. Suzaku took the opportunity to break out of the blonde Knight’s hold and managed to free the others. And Rolo had released Gino from his frozen state.

Gino looked confused for a second until understanding dawned on his face. Nunnally and Rolo clung to Lelouch as their brother and Suzaku glared at the poor newcomer.

Gino scratched the back of his head, his face sporting a sheepish expression. “Ahaha… oops. I think overdid it.”

Suzaku quirked a brow at him. “You think? Really Gino, you’re a noble not a child so please act like one.”

“I do act like one,” Gino said, miffed. “I’m just a noble who happens to enjoy even the simplest things in life.”

Lelouch had a hand on one hip and massaged the bridge of his nose with the other. “Well, what is it you came for?”

“Oh that’s right!” Gino exclaimed. “I came here to see Suzaku about something. It’s about the Phantom Zero case that’s been on the news lately.”

“What about it?” Suzaku asked shortly, still miffed by what happened earlier.

“I wanted to lend a hand so I came here to see if you would, too,” Gino replied.

“Oh, that. I just came back from the Crimes Sector earlier. In fact, I have the case files with me. I was just about to study them in my private office after I deal with Lelouch.” Suzaku blinked when he realized something. “Speaking of which, Lulu,” Suzaku spoke his girly nickname menacingly.

Lelouch pointed at himself, looking confusedly at Suzaku. The Japanese Knight opened his mouth to deliver a severe scolding when his phone rang. Suzaku’s mouth clamped shut. He took out his phone to check the caller ID and saw that it was the head of the Crimes Sector. He held up a finger at Lelouch.

“I’ll deal with you later so don’t even think of escaping this one.” He answered his phone on the fifth ring.

“What was that about, Brother?” Rolo asked the raven-haired prince. Lelouch shrugged and answered, “I don’t know. What was that about, Nunnally?” He looked down at his sister who looked quite as confused as they.

“Who knows,” Nunnally replied.

“WHAT!?” Suzaku suddenly yelled, phone still on his ear. “I understand. I’ll be right there,” he said more calmly and clicked his phone shut. “Gino, the Crimes Sector called. They received new intel that another target has been sent a notice. I’m heading there right away. Are you coming with me?”

“Of course! We’ll be taking my car,” Gino answered excitedly.

“Ah, Suzaku,” Lelouch called out. Suzaku turned around. “Good luck catching that thief,” he said. _You’ll need it_ , he added to himself. “Come back soon,” Lelouch said softly, smiling gently.

Suzaku smiled back. “We’re off,” he replied.

 


	3. The Firt Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then, I guess THIS will be the last chapter update for a while. I don't know when I'll be able to update this again, but as I said, this is not on hold or cancelled.
> 
> Don't forget to read my other stories~ They might also perk your interests.

“What’s the development?” Suzaku asked as soon as he came in the office with Gino trailing from behind.

“We received a call from our new target saying he received our perp’s calling card. He said he doesn’t know what item the phantom thief is after.”

“So,” Gino spoke up. “What’s the calling card?”

Suzaku and the director looked at the blonde noble. Then Suzaku transferred his stare on the director. With two pairs of eyes boring holes on him, the director cleared his throat. “Uh, the victims or targets mysteriously receive a certain chess piece that marks them as the next target. It should be in the files, Knight Kururugi.”

“I haven’t had the chance to read it yet. Who’s the next target?” he asked abruptly.

The director took a folder from his desk and gave it to Suzaku without a word. The Japanese opened it as the director answered. “The young Marquise Franz de Montescue.” Suzaku handed the folder for Gino to read.

“Hmm,” Gino hummed absently. “So Franz received the bishop chess piece.” He looked up from the folder and asked a question. “What about the other victims so far? What did they get?”

“Rooks except the first one. The first one got the queen.”

“You think it means something?” Gino asked his friend and colleague.

Suzaku looked thoughtful. “Possibly, Maybe he ranks them according to their social ranks. What doesn’t fit is the first one. What’s the plan?”

“The perpetrator always strikes at midnight exactly. So, for the moment we have surveillance of the target’s mansion and guards posted in every part of the house, even with the target himself,” the director answered.

“And? Did you succeed in this before?” Gino asked.

The director looked uncomfortable but answered anyway. “No sir, he managed to give us the slip every time.”

“Never mind that, Gino,” Suzaku refrained the blonde noble from asking again. “Besides, we’ll be there as well with our Knightmares on standby. I’ll be taking over command, director, if you don’t mind,” Suzaku directed at the man.

The director nodded vigorously. “Of course, Knight Kururugi.”

“Well,” Suzaku spoke in a slightly relaxed tone. “Now that that’s out of the way and we have plenty of time to spare, I would like to use your computer, Director. I need to catch up on these case files and I need you to explain them as best you can. Come Gino, sit beside me and read it as well. You may have some useful insights.” With that said, they immediately went to work.

They have been reading for a while when Gino thought to ask. “What were the items stolen from the victims so far?”

The director straightened up and furrowed his brow in thought, contemplating the matter. “That’s the strange part. We keep on asking the specific details about their stolen items but they always answer vaguely. If we keep at it, they would get angry and defensive.”

Suzaku’s brow furrowed into a frown, not liking this flaw at all. But all he said was, “Let’s get back to work. We have a thief to catch tonight.”

\- - - - -

They were now in the stately home of young Marquise Franz who was surrounded by guards in the common room. There was only fifteen minutes till the allotted time and still they did not know what it is they’re protecting from the thief.

Suzaku and Gino were also down in the common room with Franz. The director was outside with his other men patrolling the yard from any disturbances like a prowling thief. So far the only people left on the estate are the guards, the Crimes Sector men, the two Knights of Round, and the master of the home. The maids and the butlers were given the night off, in case one of them were an accomplice to the thief. The cook and the gardener, an elderly couple, doesn’t stay, preferring to commute from their own home to the mansion daily.

**   
** The grandfather clock tolled once midnight hit, and there was silence. The two Knights were tensed, ready for any kind of sudden movements. There was also radio silence, which prickled at Suzaku’s senses as he remembered telling the men to radio their status once midnight struck, unless they were engaged in capturing and pursuing the thief, but he couldn’t hear  _anything_ happening outside. ****

Feeling suspicious, he gave Gino a look and went to the window and took a peak on the yard the below. His hackles raised when he saw all the men lying prone on the ground. Suddenly the lights in the common room flickered and died down. He whirled around, about to sound an alarm but instead he froze on the spot, eyes glaring menacingly at the sight before him.

“I must say I did not expect to warrant so much attention from the Knights of Round, two of you, no less,” a soft voice, androgynous, came from the masked and cloaked figure standing beside the marquess. In one hand he held a handheld gun, which was pressed to Marquise Montescue’s abdomen. The thief’s other hand was stroking the young noble’s face.

Suzaku had to proceed with caution. There have been no reports of the target being killed during his or  _her_ heists but there can always be a first. He assessed the current situation first, and almost swore aloud when he saw the director and Gino down on the floor. At this point, he cannot make sure if those two were still alive, gravely injured, or just unconscious. He can only rely on himself from here on.

“What do you want from the young noble, _Phantom Zero_ ,” he sneered the title.

“Oh, so much hatred. Do you speak to your beloved with that tone?” the phantom thief’s wandering hand jerked for some reason, as if displeased with something, and delved it deeply into the front pockets of the noble’s trousers. “If only the Knight were not here, I would have more fun with you,” Phantom Zero purred, caressing his leg before pulling out his spoils.

“I shall be taking this now.” And Suzaku saw it was a locket, dull with a bit of dirt made of precious materials.

“You make this elaborate heist for a dirty locket?” the Japanese youth asked incredulously.

Without warning he pulled the trigger and the young marquess fell over. Suzaku charged then but the thief moved faster. The french doors were flung open and the thief stood upon the railings of the balcony, arms raised wide, in one hand the locket and in the other a white chess piece.

“Did he tell you, what I would and did come to steal from him?” the phantom thief asked sincerely, helmeted head tilted to the side. Suzaku was unable to answer, his gun drawn and pointed at the figure.

“No? It’s because he doesn’t know. He doesn’t deign to remember. They _all_ didn’t. But once I had taken it, and they realized,all their faces paled. It wasn’t even theirs, Mr. Knight. All I steal, all I will ever steal, is whatever that doesn’t belong to my targets. Don’t you ever wonder then, why they have it? Why would they feel so threatened once I stole it from them? Would you be a good detective and find out for me?”

“Stealing is still wrong. Robin Hood is nothing but a fictional character, if that’s who you’re trying to be,” Suzaku bit out. “Surrender yourself peacefully so I wouldn’t have to shoot you. If you know so much about their injustices, tell me and we’ll go through legal, right channels to bring them to justice, make them responsible for their crimes.”

“So smart, my Knight. It didn’t take you long to figure out, though you still lack some more details,” the thief embraced himself and shivered in delight. “You should know, however, that I don’t know about them. I just find out, and then I take action. Legal means, right procedures, they all can be circumvented when you have money, power, name,  _prestige_ . And it gives me so much fun, to do things my way.” He cocked a hip and put a hand on his waist in a feminine gesture.

“If you want to stop me, find out before I do.”

“That’s impossible,” Suzaku interjected quickly.

“Right all their wrongs.”

“That’s impossible.”

“I’ll gladly repay you if you can do it~”

“You’re impossible!”

“Only for you,” the thief purred.

“Zero!!”

“I am not that hero, Lord Knight,” the androgynous voice said sharply. “I am a thief and I will never stop until you make me stop. I already told you how. I already told you why. The only unknown is _when_. Until you do, we'll just have to keep playing.” The Phantom Zero pressed the head of the chess piece and it lit up briefly. He then jumped off the balcony railings and a unique, unknown Knightmare caught him, fleeing immediately.

Suzaku shot a few rounds, knowing well how futile his actions were. Groans raised all around him all at once, and everyone began waking up.

“Suzaku! What happened? Where’s the thief?” Gino asked worriedly, once he got his bearings.

“He… She… Phantom Zero escaped,” he answered stiffly, putting his gun back in its holster. “The thief stole a locket that  _apparently_ does not belong to Marquise Franz.”

“That’s a first,” the director murmured, resting in a seat. “This is the first time anyone but the victim has seen what he stole.”

“This won’t be the last,” Suzaku said firmly. “We’re going to investigate further on the prior victims, make them admit what the stolen items were, and where or from who they got it from. I want them penalized regardless of their social status, and their victims compensated.”

“You’re determined to do this?” Gino asked seriously, knowing full well of the possible impact their actions will make, in the eyes of Britannia.

“I am. Zero died a hero, making the Empire of Britannia lose face. We only just now attained peace through many hardships and sacrifice. We can’t afford to make  _this_ Zero do the same. Because this time, Nunnally would be affected.”

“Excuse me, Lord Knights, what do we do with Marquise Franz now?” the director interjected as the young noble is still unconscious on the floor.

“Have doctors check on his condition and keep an eye on him. Once he recovers, detain him. This is an Order, in the name of Princess Nunnally vi Britannia,” Suzaku ordered.

“Yes, my lord.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
